D-Daddy?
by ShikiHimura
Summary: Karma and his girlfriend encounter two drunkards chasing a little girl in an alleyway. Once she is saved, she is taken back to his home. But the girl appears to have amnesia, and as a result, calling Karma and his girlfriend, Sarah, "Mommy," and "Daddy." READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. I'VE BEEN WRITING SO MANY STORIES LATELY, I'M SORRY.
1. D-Daddy?

**Okay, hello people! First this story is mainly going to be about Karma, as usual, but in this fanfiction Karma has a girlfriend! Italics are thoughts, and there should be a lot of that in this story! This story will probably be in Karma's P.O.V. mostly.** **And The reason why this story is called what it is will be revealed shortly, okay? Okay. THEN HERE WE GO! XD**

* * *

I walked into my apartment and shut the door with my foot. I looked at the person I was carrying and sighed.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

[That morning]

"Hey, Karma!" I turned my head to find a familiar bluenette rushing to get to my side.

"Yo, Nagisa," I said rubbing his head.

"Quit that! It's annoying!"

I chuckled and answered with a smirk. "Why do you think I do it?"

The bluenette sighed, giving in. We had just arrived at school, another day, another opportunity to try and kill that octopus! I looked in my bag and got out my anti-sensei knife, along with my gun. The rest of the class was right behind us. They were all laughing and talking like this way any other day, and it was... Only if we weren't trying to kill our teacher.

We all walked into the classroom, chatted for a minute or two and sat in our seats. The assassination classroom was ready to start the day. Korosensei walked in with his trademark grin and the attendance book, with Irina and Karasuma right behind him.

"Top o the mornin to ya, students!"

A few chuckled, a few got out there guns, another few just sat there, while I just watched what was going to unfold.

Korosensei now wore a puzzled look. "What's going on..?"

Okajima stood up. "We have evidence of a crime committed by you, Korosensei!"

"C-Crime? What crime?"

More chuckles.

"Look in your desk, Korosensei.."

Reluctantly, he did, and when he did his giant yellow face turned bright red. "AAAHHHHH! I'M SO ASHAMED!"

The classroom was filled with laughter. On Korosensei's desk was a piled of porn magazines. I had Okajima search his desk since he can practically sense that stuff.

"Thanks for the tip, Karma!" Okajima said waving at me from his desk, "Class can't get any better than this!"

I chuckled and brought out my gun. "Whatcha say we take a few whacks at him? Can't get him in this position a lot y'know."

Everyone nodded and brought out their guns/knives. _Class is fun..._

Everyone fired.

 _..And even so..._

Korosensei was shouting for us to stop.

 _..I just can't wait..._

Laughter filled the room as well as gunshots.

 ** _For him to die._**

 **[Lunch]**

"Karma, do you think Korosensei is actually going to blow up the earth?" Nagisa asked taking a sip of his milk.

"Well, yeah, he blew up the moon.." I replied biting a piece off my sandwich.

"I know that! It's just.. What if he's not doing it intentionally?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well, I mean, if he's human that means he wouldn't be able to survive in space, right?"

I nodded.

"So what if he just accidentally blew up the moon?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

I took a drink of my juice and peered over at Nagisa. He was staring at me.. Like the way he does when he's sorting out Korosensei's weaknesses.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sounding very uncomfortable.

His face went red. "N-nothing! I-It's just.. complained to me about your childish attitude.. She wanted to know why you act like a kid so much."

"Oh." I put my drink down, "Well, for starters I'm an heir."

"An heir?!"

I nodded. "I know since I was going to have to act like Asano Jr. one day I might as well live my childhood to the best of my ability.."

Nagisa stared at me and smiled.

"You sure are something, Karma," I said getting up, "I going to help Korosensei setup for class, so I'll see you in a bit."

And with that he walked away.

I sighed and gathered my trash to throw away. I'm probably going to skip the rest of the day, cause I had a date.

I threw away my trash and made my way down the mountain. An hour later I arrived at the bottom.

Looking up at the classroom, I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned to find my girlfriend, Sarah, waiting for me.

"Hey!" She said throwing her arms around me, "You didn't come down right away, so I got worried."

I live with Sarah. My parents bought the apartment for us, but I pay the bills and all that. We both had a job, part-time, and both were students at the same school. I'm with Sarah because she doesn't give a care about my background and all that, she just likes me for who I am. And vice versa.

"Where are we going today before we have to work?" I said hugging her.

"Well..." She put her hand on her chin as if in deep thought, "I was thinking we could go downtown for the time being. I heard they were doing fireworks."

I laughed. "Then what are we waiting for?"

As we made our way downtown, we heard a loud commotion coming from a alleyway. We peeked around a corner and found that child was being chased by two drunkards.

One of the men had a metal pipe, the other had a broken bottle. "Hey, come on~" One said, "Let's have some fun~"

I immediately let go of Sarah and ran to the one holding the bottle. I took the bottle and stabbed the man twice with it and made my over to the other man.

The man with the pipe didn't acknowledge me until after he hit the girl in the head with the pipe.

 ** _That's when I snapped._**

I grabbed the pipe from him, and hit his head until he was unconscious.

Once I was done, Sarah made her way in the alley and walked over to the girl as did I.

"She's unconscious.." Sarah said sighing.

"Let's take her home, with us?" I said.

Sarah nodded and gave the girl to me. "I call our bosses so they'll know why we won't be able to make it."

[At their house]

I walked over to the couch and put the girl on top of it.

Sarah had just gotten finished calling our bosses and was standing next to me as we studied the little girl.

She had long brown hair, and a single strip of red in the front. She wore a blue blouse and khakis with scuff marks on them, and had a red ribbon in her hair. Plus, she only looked like she could be seven.

"I'm going to make dinner," Sarah said walking away, "Wait here in case she wakes up, okay?"

I nodded and continued looking at the girl. As I examined her face her eyes under her eyelids started to move. Her eyes opened to reveal a bright gold.

"Hello," I said smiling, "Did you sleep well?"

Still silent, she tried to get up. When she failed a few times, I picked her up and brought her to the kitchen.

"What's your name?" I asked walking.

"Hm.. Ma.. Mackenzie," She whispered.

"Mackenzie? That's a nice name," I opened the door to enter the kitchen, "I'm Karma."

"Ka.." She paused, "Kaha."

I chuckled. "Karma."

"Kaha."

"Hey," Sarah said walking up to us, "You're awake. I'm Sarah."

"Sa.." Mackenzie paused again, "Saha."

I laughed as Sarah's face showed pure confusion. "I know," I put her down, "Why don't you call us what's easier for you?"

She paused, probably thinking, and after a minute or two she looked at me and said, "Daddy."

My turn for confusion. "Eh?"

She turned to Sarah. "Mommy."

She replied the same way I did. "Eh?"

"D-Daddy?"

"M-Mommy?"

Mackenzie nodded and smiled. "Pick me up, Daddy!"

I sighed and looked at her. Smiling, I picked her up. "That's right," I said, "I'm Daddy."

* * *

 **I'd like to know if any of that classifies as fluff, I mean, it probably doesn't, but still I just want to know. ANYWAY! Did you figure it out? Figure out why it's called what it's called? You did? Good. Remember comment(reviews), favourite, and follow are welcome! OKAY, SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER! GOOD-BYE!**


	2. I love you, too!

**Arren- FLUFF IS GOOD, RIGHT?**

 **MadamScorpio- I have absolutely no idea if that's what happens.. But Karma's past has always been a mystery. They never mention it in the anime, so I'm just making this stuff up as I go! Heh.. Yeah. IT'S SO VERY MADE UP!**

 **Marianneananimelover- Yeah, I can see why'd you think that.. The only difference is that this girl isn't an A.I. XD**

 **Okay then, moving on! Welcome to chapter two! I dunno what I'm going to call it yet though... Eh, I'll figure that out later.**

* * *

It was about nine o'clock at night. Mackenzie was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some milk quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked dismayed, "It's not like we can just leave her here tomorrow.."

"Or at all," I said leaning on the wall, "Could we call in a babysitter?"

"No, we both have school tomorrow, but you don't mind breaking the rules so..."

"So, what?"

"Why don't you bring her to school with you?"

I stared at her for a moment. "Yeah.. And none of my classmates will notice a little girl who calls me 'dad'."

She growled. "WELL, I'M SORRY, BUT WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF OPTIONS!"

I chuckled. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'll bring her with me.." I looked over to Mackenzie, who was still quietly enjoying her milk, "Hey Mac!"

She peered over to me. "Mmhm?"

"You're going to spend the day with me tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Okay Daddy!"

I flinched at her last word. Geez, I'm going to have to get used to that...

* * *

[The next day] [Nagisa's P.O.V.]

"Hey Korosensei," I said walking into his office, "Rio says she has an assassination attempt, and she wants to try it out."

Green stripes appeared on his face. "Oh, of course! I can't wait to see what she has in store for me!"

He walked down the hallway and into the classroom happily.. Happily. I find it weird that he's happy about being killed by us.. Weird and disturbing.

I looked out the window of his office and saw Karma walking up the hill with... A girl? I walked into the classroom and saw Korosensei squirming around yelling at his students. "I am human! So stop with the octopus puns! It's getting really annoying!"

I tapped Korosensei on his shoulder. "Sensei, Karma is here.."

"Great!"

"With a little kid."

"What?! Why?!" He looked at the doorway as Karma walked in. "Karma..." He said straining, "Who's your friend?"

Karma looked down at the girl and smiled warmly. "Go on introduce yourself."

The girl nodded nervously. "I'm Mackenzie.." She looked up at Karma, who was still smiling warmly, and pointed at him with a smile, "And this is my daddy!"

WHAT.

THE.

HECK.

"'DADDY'?!"

The redhead chuckled and looked up at us. "I'll explain everything to you guys later, but for now.." He smirked his signature smirk, "Please be nice to my 'daughter'."

"WHAT?!"

The redhead started laughing at our confusion.

"KARMA TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

Still laughing.

"DANG IT KARMA!"

* * *

We were in the teachers lounge when Karma told us everything that had happened.

"So..." I said, "She has amnesia?"

Karma nodded. "Apparently."

"And she's calling you her dad?"

The redhead sighed. "Yeah.. She's called me it enough so it doesn't bother me as much anymore, though."

Suddenly, Ms. Vitch walked in.

"Guys~!" She said, "Who's kid is this?!"

She was carrying Karma's 'daughter' in her arms. "Heya Mac." Karma said.

"Hi Daddy~!" She said waving to Karma.

Ms. Vitch's face showed pure confusion. "The heck..."

MacKenzie tapped Ms. Vitch. "My daddy has red hair, how cool is that!"

More confusion. "Eh?"

"He says you're one of his teachers, is that true?"

Ms. Vitch gulped. "Karma?" She said turning to the redhead, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU DO IN YOUR FREE TIME?!"

Karma smirked, obviously amused by the situation. "Mackenzie, you want to learn some English?"

The little girl smiled brightly. "Yeah! I remember you taught me some this morning before we left!"

The redhead pointed to Ms. Vitch. "Well, this is the teacher who can teach you."

Mackenzie looked up at Ms. Vitch. "Hello!"

Ms. Vitch was still so very confused, but she didn't care. She found a lovely, lovely friend to play with!

Karma then took Mackenzie into the classroom, so we could tell Ms. Vitch about what happened.

"So this girl thinks Karma is her father?"

Korosensei nodded. "On the bright side," He looked in the classroom where Karma and Mackenzie were, "We've finally found Karma's responsible side."

Everyone follow Korosensei's gaze, looking at Karma playing with that seven year old girl.

"So that's all you have to do, then you can do this.. And this," Karma said drawing on a piece of paper.

Korosensei was right.

"Oh.. No wonder I could never get it right! I have to draw this part for it to look right.." Mackenzie said comparing her paper to Karma's, "You're going to have to teach me more, Daddy. I really like drawing, but I'm just not good at it.."

Karma's shown us his soft side.

The redhead chuckled. "Well, practice makes perfect!"

And apparently it's to children.

"Yeah!"

Karma...

"Want to try again?"

What you told me yesterday...

"Yeah! I want to get better!"

That's a weird way of being grown up.. Even if you don't notice it.

* * *

[Karma's P.O.V.]

"Thanks for teaching me this stuff, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Mac."

Who knew?

"What colour should I draw this part?"

"I dunno, whatever colour you want."

I really like her. If I didn't think about what happened back in alleyway every time she called me 'Daddy', I'd believe this little girl is my daughter.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever colour I want?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

I never thought I'd be a dad..

"I'm going to try and draw our family!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah! It's going to have you, mommy, and I'm going to be there, too!"

"Nice, I can't wait to see it."

People always told me that if I had a child, I'd just teach it to be evil or something...

"I need to find the right red for your hair.."

"Right red?"

"Yeah! Your hair colour is the coolest red I've ever seen! The colour needs to be of closest resemblance!"

"Ha-ha, whatever floats your boat.."

But.. Is this girl evil? I've only been with for about a day.. And she's already warmed up to our home. What part of this girl is evil?

"How about this red?"

"Sure."

"It looks like the colour of a candy apple.."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No.. It looks pretty close to your actual hair colour.."

I never thought I'd be cut out for this.. Raising a child.. I mean, I'm only sixteen, I have no experience with this whatsoever. But if this girl likes me..

"Yeah, I'm going to use this red!"

"Okay."

"Then Mommy's hair is like a pretty gold.. I wonder what colour I should use for that.."

How bad can I be.

"Hey Mac?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"You know Daddy loves you right?"

"Mmhm! I love you too Daddy!"

This girl is my daughter. I don't care if I found her in an alleyway. I love her. She's my little girl. Sarah.. I don't want to let her go.


	3. Oh, geez, no

**AAAHHHHH! I FEEL LIKE I'VE NEGLECTED YOU, FRIENDS! I'M SORRY! FEEL FREE TO VIRTUALLY SLAP ME!**

 **MadamScorpio- Fluff is good, no? :-) Hold up *Reads rest of review* SHE'S NOT AN ASSASSIN! SHE'S JUST REALLY ADORABLE!**

 **Arren- FLUFF IS THE BEST! XD**

 **blueflamer666- Ehhhhhhhhhhh. I altered it a little. Do you still like the story?**

 **OKAY, THIRD CHAPTER UP AND AT EM'! I LOVE YOU ALL! STAY WITH ME THROUGH THIS BOOK, PLEASE!**

* * *

[Karma's P.O.V.]

It was our English class with Ms. Vitch. Mackenzie was sitting in my lap, obviously intrigued into what my perverted teacher is talking about. She was teaching us about our English 'L' and 'R'. She had put on an English TV show that would supposedly help us with our English. "Understand?" She asked, "Stick to your basic vocabulary when discussing sexual exploits," I covered Mackenzie's ears as she said that sentence, "For example, if Carrie tells you..." Her ears are still covered, "'I call my boyfriend 'Mr. Big', all you need to say is 'really'? And she'll go into all of the juicy details," I uncovered Mac's ears as Irina pointed at Kimura, "Kimura, say 'really?'"

"Uh..." Kimura thought for a moment, "Learry..?"

Ms. Vitch crossed her fingers to make a 'x'. "Nope! You've got the 'L' and 'R' mixed up! You have to pronounce 'L' and 'R' correctly! You're saying it with an accent. To blend in as an assassin, you have to get rid of your accent. That way you can seem to be from anywhere."

I nudged Mac. "Heya Mac, can you say 'really'?"

Mac thought for a moment, just like Kimura, before speaking. "Re.. Hm. Uh, really..?"

I chuckled. "Very good!" She smiled and we continued listening to Ms. Vitch. "You've got to face your shortcomings and overcome them. Improve your tongue work. I'm going to pay very close attention to your pronunciation from now on. Speaking of tongue..." She paused and glanced around the room, "As punishment, if you make a mistake with your 'L' and 'R' again, I'll French kiss you in front of the whole class!"

The bell rang its normal tune and the students left for home **(When I typed that I kept wanting to type 'Left 4 Dead'. It's a video game)**. Though I stayed behind because Mac wanted to ask Ms. Vitch some questions about English, but when I walked in the teachers' lounge... We saw Ms. Vitch yelling at Korosensei because he was staring at her boobs. Typical sensei. Me and Mac walked in laughing at the two before speaking. "Heya Ms. Vitch... Mackenzie wanted to ask you some questions, if you don't mind."

Ms. Vitch stopped yelling at Korosensei and looked at Mac with a sweet face. "What is it, honey?"

"I heard that Americans speak English.. Is that a common language there?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How do you roll your 'r's? I've heard everyone else doing it, but I don't know how.."

Ms. Vitch smiled and helped Mackenzie with her 'R's for a while, and every once in awhile Mac would look at me and roll her 'R's to see if I would laugh. And I did. I laughed every time. It was just too funny to watch her try and roll her 'R's. After about fifteen minutes, Mac got it and we were walking down the hallway when we heard Ms. Vitch yell again. When we did look behind us, we saw Ms. Vitch storming off into the classroom. I picked up Mackenzie and kept walking. "So Mac..." I asked, "Do you like Ms. Vitch?"

"Mmhm! She's really nice.. But that other guy in the suit is kinda stiff."

I chuckled for a moment at her description of Karasuma. "Why do you say he's 'stiff'?" I asked, quoting her words.

"He's too much of a square.. Just like Ms. Irina says. He doesn't know how to have fun or let loose."

"Agreed."

We were just about walking out of the building, when we heard a loud thud. Mackenzie looked over my shoulder back at the classroom. "What was that, Daddy?"

I looked back, too. "I dunno, Mac..."

"Should we go check it out?"

I thought for a moment. Then I came to a conclusion. Nope. It's an unknown object 'thunking' to the ground. I don't know what or who caused it, but I didn't want Mac anywhere near it. So I shook my head. "Sorry, Mac. It seems shady... We should just go home, okay?"

Mac seemed to understand, so she nodded and signalled for me to keep walking on home. Sarah would get home soon. I could leave Mac with her and come to see what happened. Whatever it was... It gave off a bad vibe.

[Time skip] (The next day, at school, P.E.)

It was P.E. Everyone was practicing balance by standing on two logs that were in the ground and trying to hit the Korosensei engraved ball that was hanging from a string above them. A few were falling off, a few had the hang of it, but the rest were quietly waiting for their turn. What was I doing? I was on the phone with Sarah. She might have to come pick Mac up. With the current situation, I don't think it's a good idea to have her here right now.

Karasuma was facing some bushes that had some friends in them. One being Korosensei, two Irina, and three Irina's mentor/master... Lovro.

When I dropped Mac off last night I told Sarah that I was going to see my teacher real quick. When I got there I overheard a conversation going on between Lovro and Irina. To sum the whole thing up; Ms. Vitch is going to challenge her mentor to win his approval to stay here and teach. Korosensei made a twist.. Since he's so cocky, Karasuma is the target for this mock assassination. I can tell what everyone's thinking right now. I'm thinking it, too, but not to the same extent...

 _He's the target?!_

[I'm sorry, Karma, I have to work. I don't think I'm allowed to bring her with me. Why can't she stay with you?] Sarah said, sounding uneasy.

"My teachers are literally trying to kill each other! I don't want Mac here to be caught up in this!"

[Maybe she could stay with me until I go to work... If my teacher will allow it.]

"Then what? Once you go to work?"

[I dunno... Maybe I could call in a babysitter or something. Maybe I could call in my mom. She doesn't live too far away.]

"We really need to find a babysitter..."

[Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. She's going to have to stay with you again. Just keep her out of that 'Teacher vs. Teacher' mess, okay?]

"Yeah, okay. I love you."

[Love you, too. Bye.]

{Call ended}

I put my phone back in my pocket and look at Mackenzie, who's sleeping in my chair. She was up with me last night since she refused to sleep. No wonder she's so tired. Korosensei let me cut class so I could watch her. But when he said that he had that smug look on his face. That meant something was up. Still dunno what it is.

I ruffled Mac's hair and looked out the window once more. Irina was being helped up by Isogai and Mimura. P.E. was now over, another class would begin. Karasuma had walked inside after having a brief talk with Korosensei, now I'm guessing he's in the Faculty room. As always.

I heard the loud opening of a door and another 'thunk' just like yesterday. Looking at the door of the classroom I assumed it was Karasuma and Lovro. Whatever that was I know Irina wouldn't be able to pull it off. That was too fast for it to be her.

[Time skip] (Lunch)

We were all talking and eating, like we always do at lunch. Mac was still asleep. I was done with my food, but just by looking out the window you could tell something was about to happen.

"Hey..." I whispered, "Look over there, Nagisa!"

Nagisa stopped what he was doing and walked over to the window, next to me. Kayano joined us, too. "Yeah," She said, "Mr. Karasuma eats his lunch over there a lot."

We could hear the light 'tmp' of footsteps.

"It's Ms. Vitch..." I said, my signature smirk forming, "And she means business!"

I glanced over at Mackenzie. Her eyes were stirring. Walking over to her, I lightly tapped her shoulder. "Mac?"

A light grunt was formed as a response. "Mackenzie?"

I looked back at the window. Ms. Vitch was on top of Karasuma with the knife closing in on him. Looking back at Mac, I noticed her face was red. I touched her forehead.

Hot.

She had a fever.

I quickly picked Mackenzie up and brought her outside, behind the building. Cradling her in my lap, she woke up. "Daddy..?"

I smiled out of relief. "Mac! Thank God you're okay.. I thought something happened to you!"

She looked at me with pure shock in her eyes. "Mac..? Are you okay?"

Tears were brimming her eyes. "D-Daddy.."

"Right here, Mackenzie."

"I remembered something.. And you're not going to like it..."

That one sentence crushed me. Mackenzie...

 **I'm so sorry.**


	4. Carnival

**HEYRO EVERYONE! SORRY I'M LATE!**

 **Arren, Aqua Lily, MadamScorpio: MUHAHAHAHAAHA! :-)**

 **SliverTreeAndGoldLeaf- OOOOOOH MAH GOSH! You read my book! I'm so happy! (I love 'The Red Demon' by the way! AWESOME) Here is the update!**

 **Guest: OH YES**

 **Okay! Now let's just get to the point! (Undertale reference)**

* * *

I brought Mac home just a few minutes ago. I gave her some water and let her calm down. She was shaking.. Poor girl. When she told me she remembered something that I wouldn't like, I was honestly scared. She remembered something. At the same time I want to know, but I don't. I want to see what she has to say, it could be related to her family or something. Again, if she did tell me, it might lead us closer to finding her family and... I don't want her to leave.

I heard a clink of glass touching the counter when I looked up. Mac was putting her cup in the sink, she had a small blanket wrapped around her and her hair was a mess. I chuckled, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Mac," I asked, getting her to look at me, "Do you like carnivals?"

[Time Skip] (The next day, at the carnival) {Third person's P.O.V. from now on. FIRST PERSON IS DRIVING ME CRAZY}

"It's great that you decided to bring her here, Karma," Sarah said looking around at the booths, "I guess it'd be good for her since what happened."

"Yeah," The redhead replied, "I thought it would help bring that 'happy' part of her back."

Karma looked down at the little girl who was holding his hand and trying to look over the people in front of her. This made the redhead chuckle. "Hey Mac" - She looked up at him - "You want to get on my shoulders?"

Mackenzie smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah! Pick me up, Daddy!"

The redhead obeyed and put the girl on his shoulders. When Mackenzie was on her eyes became filled with awe. "Wow!"

"Pretty cool, right?" Sarah said smiling.

"Yeah! You can already see the Ferris Wheel from here!"

Karma chuckled. "It'll look even prettier by nightfall."

"Really?" She looked at the sky, "With the crescent moon and everything?"

The two teenagers nodded with a smile.

"So what do you want to do first, Mac?" Karma asked, "We've got all day."

Mackenzie looked around in thought, her eyes moving from ride to ride. She then pointed at the one she wanted to go on. It was the Teacups. "Let's try that one!"

[After the ride]

The blonde walked out of the ride clutching her stomach while the other two came out with a smile. "Ughhh..." Sarah looked at the other two, "How are you two not phased by all that spinning?"

They both smiled. "Dunno."

While Sarah took a minute to rest, the other two started walking to their next ride. "Hey, Daddy," Mackenzie asked as they got in the line for one of the roller coasters, "Why'd you take me and Mommy here?"

The redhead looked at her and smiled. "I wanted you to let loose. Y'know forget about your troubles!"

Mac tilted her head in confusion. "Whatcha mean?"

As they moved up a place in line, Karma thought of a way to explain this without hitting a rough spot. "Well... You just seemed pretty freaked out yesterday... I wanted you to feel safe and happy again... Y'know?"

Mackenzie grinned a big toothy grin. "You really love me don't you?"

Karma grinned back. "Yeah, yeah I do."

[Time skip] (Lunch)

Mackenzie was munching on a pretzel while she looked around the park for something to do after lunch. They had done almost everything, nearly all the roller coasters, the haunted house, the fun house, everything. Sarah and Karma were arguing, something about motion sickness and the Teacups.

"Hey Daddy?" She asked, "When are we going to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Karma stopped his conversation with Sarah, and turned to his 'daughter'. "I told you already, we'll go by nightfall."

Sarah sighed. "I'll... I'll go get a drink..."

Karma and Mac turned to her and nodded, then resumed their conversation. "What do you want to do while we wait, Mac?"

Mackenzie popped the last bit of the pretzel into her mouth. "Hmm..." She put her hand on her chin and looked around, "Why don't we go on..." Her eyes caught a ride that had some sort of boat you rode on. Mac pointed to it. "That one!"

Karma chuckled. "Okay, let's go!"

[Time skip] (Nightfall)

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah, Mac?"

"Why isn't Mommy going on the Ferris Wheel with us?"

Karma sighed and looked around. "She says she's afraid of heights."

Mac nodded in understanding. "Next!" Karma and Mac turned their attention to the clerk, he was pointing to them. The redhead smiled and grabbed Mac's hand. "C'mon, our turn!"

Mac and Karma went to their seats and immediately looked out the window as they went up. Mac's eyes filled with awe as they went higher and higher.

"Ooh, wow!"

The redhead chuckled. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" Mac replied with a smile.

Karma's smile quickly faded. He didn't want to pry, but what Mackenzie said the other day was still ringing in her mind.

'I remembered something... And you're not going to like it...'

Karma turned to Mac, who was still looking out the window, and ruffled her hair. She turned to look at him and smiled. Karma sighed. "Heya.. Mackenzie..."

"Mmhm?"

"What exactly did you remember?"

[Time skip] (Home)

Karma was sitting at his desk, trying to finish some work Korosensei brought for him, but his mind was in other places.

 _'What exactly did you remember?'_

 _Mackenzie's once bright smile turned into a sad one. 'My parents.'_

 _Karma's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide._ She was right, _he thought_ , I wasn't going to like it. _'W-What about them?'_

 _'Their names were Carla and Jimmy.'_

 _'Anything else?'_

 _'They weren't very good parents.'_

Karma sighed and put down his pencil. He glanced over at Mackenzie, who was sleeping in his bed. He got up from his seat and walked over to her side. Ruffling her hair, he sat down next to her. "When you leave, please remember this..

I love you."

* * *

 **That little** **spot at lunch is there for a reason that will be revealed later, okay? :-)**


	5. Jealous

**OH YES, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! Sorry for the wait, friends! I was grounded for a month... ;-; ANYWAY! REVIEWS!**

 **SliverTreeAndGoldLeaf: Ahh, yes... The sweetness... I'm glad you like it! (Thanks for the review!)**

 **Arren Akasu- :-) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **MadamScorpio: No comment... (I love adding suspense!) MWAHAHA**

 **NOW! HERE BE THE FIFTH CHAPTER! (I can't English very well :/ )**

(BACK TO FIRST PERSON!) *Karma's P.O.V.*

I got to school early that day. It was weird and unusual for me to do that, but Karasuma got there at that time to do his lesson plans and stuff. Mackenzie was staying with Sarah today (She agreed to stay home from school). I walked through the hall and into the staff room, hearing the soft sound of computer keys clacking. Softly knocking on the door frame, I walked inside.

"Karma," Karasuma said looking up from his computer.

"Hey... Can you do me a favour?"

He nodded and looked at me attentively. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to give me the information of every Carla and Jimmy in Japan."

(Time skip) {Night} [Karma/Sarah's apartment] *Sarah's P.O.V.*

It was a warm night. Karma had to work, so he wouldn't get home for a while. I was playing with Mackenzie, she was singing some Jewish song while colouring another picture. She was singing in Jewish, too, so I had no idea what she was singing. She was colouring a picture of some kind of big, yellow smiley face. (XD).

"What's that, Mackenzie?" I asked once the picture was finished.

She smiled and looked up at me. "He's our teacher!"

"'Our'?"

She nodded. "Mmhm! Mine and Daddy's!"

The door opened and I heard Karma walk in. Mackenzie shot up like a rocket and ran to him, squeezing him tightly once she was close enough. "Hiya Mac," He said, squeezing her back, "Did you have fun with your mom?"

She nodded and squeezed him harder. "Yeah, but I'm so glad you're back! I missed you!"

Karma lifted her up, and squeezed her back. "Missed you, too, Mac."

Looking down at the ground, I walked up to them. "Hey Karma..."

He looked up and smiled a small smile. "Hey Sarah.. How was Mac?"

I cringed slightly and replied softly. "She was fine... Didn't cause any trouble.."

His smile grew bigger. "Great!"

They started talking again and I walked off into my room. Lying down on the bed, I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

I was jealous. Of Mackenzie.

Karma's been spending a lot of time with her... I feel like the third wheel... Like my friends feel like when they're with me and Karma on Friday nights.

If I'm completely honest...

I hate her.

*Karma's P.O.V.*

Me and Mac were joking about something Korosensei said today when I looked down at her drawing. "Hey!" I said putting her down and laughing, "That's Korosensei!"

She nodded and smiled that big, bright smile of hers. "I knew you'd like it!"

I smiled. "I don't like it..." She frowned. "I love it!" I picked her up and spun her around.

I put her down slowly and frowned... I forgot I had those papers to look at... Karasuma printed all of them out for me...

Mackenzie's gonna go home soon...

"Daddy?"

I looked down at her, forcing a grin. "Yeah?"

"I love you, y'know?"

My smile turned into a real one. "Yeah... I know..." I kneeled down to her level. "I love you, too."

*Mackenzie's P.O.V.* (SURPRISE!)

Daddy hugged me tight and told me he loved me. I squeezed him back and whispered something I knew he wouldn't hear...

"I'm not gonna leave..

I promise."


End file.
